Fallen Angel
by Mcfly93
Summary: Stiles feels rejected, of course with his best friend Scott busy with his hunter girlfriend and the pack, the crush of his love gone with someone else; the pack didn't seem to give him something to talk about especially the sour wolf, Derek Hale after Deucalion attack them. They didn't care about him which makes his heart got broken.
1. Prologue

Fallen Angel

Main Pair: Derek Hale/ Stiles Stillinski

Synopsis:

Stiles feels rejected, of course with his best friend Scott busy with his hunter girlfriend and the pack, the crush of his love gone with someone else; the pack didn't seem to give him something to talk about especially the sour wolf, Derek Hale after Deucalion attack them. They didn't care about him which makes his heart got broken. In his 18th birthday, something come up with a secret that kept hidden from his parents for a long time and turn out to change his life forever.

Man I'm sucks in summary but I figured this story will have a lot of angst and hurt! Stiles after they abandon him like a waste toy. I feel bad for Stiles in this story but it'll change later on.

(This is unbetad version, sorry for my crappiness in words)

Prologue

10 years ago

It was raining that day, one raindrops falls in the crying face of John Stilinski as he mourning the death of his lovely wife, Sarah Stilinski. The secrets that they hold together hidden from their son until he reaches his 18th birthday. That little boy was crying and hugs his big arm as they standing in front of her grave and the other hand holds the black umbrella, knowing that the loss will be unforgettable and kept in his memories until the last breath of his life. The boy look at him with teary eyes and his mouth began to speak.

"Dad, mommy…will go to the heaven right?"

John looked at the little boy face, he just like his mother. Eyes like amber, pointy nose just like him, lips are cherry-pink and moles all over his features, a perfect combination of him and Sarah.

"Yes, she is Stiles"

"Can we bring her back? I miss her already. Please, I need mommy!"

A pleading look formed at the little boy, tears fall like crystals and John can't help but hugged him really tight and do whatever it takes to hold his voice and tears from the boy's view.

"No kiddo, she already gone there. She'll be watching us from above and protects us from any danger, don't cry okay? Aren't you a big boy now Stiles?"

Stiles wipe his tears from his face and snorts a little after John said that. John thinks that little boy have some spirits in him, a little things that he knows that this boy will be strong in any challenge and problems he will meet later on.

"I'll be strong and make mommy proud when I'm bigger dad."

John deeply hugged his son and smiles towards him, he will never have that motherly love when he's older but he can fix that. He already promises to Sarah to take care of their son with all his might and guide him. His hand brush the brunette's hair and kiss Stiles head with love.

"You will son, she'll be happy when she sees you from above, we need to go home now."

"Can we stay a bit longer dad?"

He sighs and looks again at Sarah grave and then watches Stiles holding John's hand tight and still watching his mother's grave.

"As you wish, son"

John cannot fights his son wish, he also want to stay with Sarah and talks to her about the thing they had been through until this point. Many sacrifices, blood and tears gone during their journey but with his wife death it seals them all. Beacon Hills will be their last place to stand because he's tired of running away and his wife grave also rest in this land, Stiles will grow up in this place and have a normal life just like the human did. After a few more minutes, that cheeky little boy finally satisfied and tugging his hand.

"Dad? We can go home if you like. I'm hungry."

"Of course, say goodbye to mommy."

Stiles give a kiss at the tombstone and smile "Bye mommy, I'll see you again next time"

The father and his 7-years old son walk away from the cemetery, thinking that they'll have a visit again to that place soon.

_Fallen Angel_

"We've lost their traces"

The man behind the cloak speaks to the group, they were five of them each with their cloaks, wishing that they face remain hidden from the humanity.

The other man speaks

"It cannot be, as long we have her by their side we never lose them unless…"

"Apparently she's dead"

All of the member look at that one man who reveals the truth, a smirk shown in his face by the light of moonlight.

"She sacrifices herself so we won't able to find her husband or her son"

They were utterly shocked by that news, they began to chattering and talk about it. They didn't believe it could be happening but here it is the last news that they hope they will never hear.

The one with the blue cloaks protest and send a sharp glare to the man who breaks the news to them.

"Impossible! They can't have children together"

"Too late, they already did and you do know what will happen when that kid reach 18?"

A sudden quietness in the group, they feared what will happen in the future. They'll never allow that to happen not when they can still prevent it from happening.

"We'll do anything before that happens"

The man in the black cloaks laughs and every member look at him

"At this point? Where we cannot find them where they are? I think we should wait until that boy reaches 18"

"Are you crazy? The boy will overpower us!"

"Not when he completes the last ritual"

The member with purple cloaks asks the man with the black cloaks "last ritual?"

"The offering of his virginity to someone he loves"

"So he supposed to do it with a girl?"

The man look at them with mocking face and the other member feels irritated with that man.

"It doesn't matter whether it's a girl or a boy as long he completes its"

"I think that's enough information for now, dismissed!"

All of them were gone by the wind except the black cloaks man. He looks at the moon and smirks at it, knowing this will be interesting.

"Fools, they'll never know that boy will be mine"

He has seen that boy once and he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He will grow into a strong man and fearless, his amber eyes tell it all.

"Be strong boy and grows up beautifully just like your mother. Then I'll come for you and make you mine as we rule the world"

He disappeared into the night, leaving a dust to the now abandon place where it'll become their place of reunion when he time comes.

_Fallen Angel_

Stiles wakes up from his dream and screams for his mother, John heard the scream and quickly went to his son room. He opens the door and sees Stiles shivering and run to his side, buried himself in his body.

"I'm scared, someone want to take me away from dad"

John eyes went wide and look around if anything unusual happen but then it was nothing. He then pets his son hair and brings him up.

"Come on buddy, you can sleep in my room tonight"

Stiles slowly nodded his head and leans his head on his father shoulder and soon falls asleep. John reaches his rooms and opens the door slowly. He then places his son gently to the side of the bed and he follows after that.

Notes:

Hey and im sorry for not writing so long cause I've been busy with stuff and things happen. anyway, im back and full of energy, don't worry TOIL will be continued but it takes longer time (Blame for the Sterek fever), im very much excited for this story and hope you can leave reviews and I'll appreciate it. TTYL!


	2. That One lonely Boy

Fallen Angel

By: Mcfly93

Chapter 1: That One lonely boy…

Hey guys, first of all I really appreciate the reviews. It means a lot to me and I'll hope I can finish this story and I'll already know where this story is going but as you can see it's going to be tough and lot of bloodshed, tears and of course 'that' (of course, why the hell I rated it M and explicit? Miss Obvious much?). Oh yeah, maybe there will be suicide attempts and A LOT of sexual tension just to let you know though. Stiles are a bit emotional in this fic so forgive me; this chapter is for Stiles POV where he starts to feel the loneliness and his dad. OOC alert! Anyway, if anyone interested to become my beta, I will accept it with an open heart…please…

OH YEAH, I do not own TEEN WOLF

Let's go on with the story shall we?

_He is standing in the land grass field, an endless boundary where the sky is blue and the grass is yellow. As he walks across the field, he sees someone figure and he have a feeling that he knows this person. Approaching the person until he stands behind her, he realizes what he looks to is a woman wearing a white dress with brown hair. Standing at the edge of the boundary, the eternal sea can be found and it's wide as eyes can gaze. Finally, he gathers his courage to talk to this stranger even though deep in his heart he doesn't know what will happen. He hears something, a murmuring words from the woman._

"_Hello, can you tell me where this place is?"_

_She ignores him and continues to chanting the words like a mantra, it is a whisper and he can't hear them really well but after a while he catches on something._

"_Don't let them get you, Genim"_

_He startle, only one person using that name and that person is…_

"_Mo…"_

_Before he can finish his sentence, a bright light piercing through the blue sky and he covers his eyes with his hands. Between his fingers, he can see a white wing spreads out beautifully in front him and before he knows it he want to touch it. The boy reaches out his hand to feel that soft feather but suddenly he falls into a pitch black, losing all the light and the image of his mother slowly to fades away. He screams for his mother but the darkness engulfing him, tearing him down to pieces and his voices is no more but only his hand still want to grab that fade lights before darkness completely consumes his heart, body and soul._

"Stiles!"

He wakes up and find his father shake his delicate body, a worry eyes looks at him and straight to his amber eyes. Stiles need a minute to fully regain his focus and watch his father.

"Dad, I have that same dream again."

"It's just a dream, it cannot hurt you."

"I saw mommy in that dream dad, it felt real"

His father a bit concerns about his conditions but then he gives a sighs and said

"Your mother's anniversary will be in two weeks and your birthday Stiles. Just forget about this dream of yours, should I get you a dream catcher?"

"No thanks and I hate my birthday dad."

The day of his mother's dead was actually a day before his birthday; some parts of him are saying that he is the cause of her death but his father constantly say it wasn't his faults.

"Don't say like that son, your mother will be upset if she hears that."

Stiles know that very well, his mother would never want to hear him to say something to himself. He looks at the window and sees the sun begins its journey.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. Can we go to the cemetery and visit her grave this Sunday?"

There is one thing that his father would never to object even though he has work like crazy, visiting his wife's grave is his top priority especially when Stiles wants him to go together.

"Of course, we'll have our early visit"

Stiles smile and hug his dad, he really grateful when his dad understands his feelings and knows what he wants.

"I'm going to make breakfast while you take a shower and dress up, don't miss your first day at school."

"Geez dad, I'm already 17 and turns 18 in the next two weeks. Give this teenager a manly speech."

John ruffles Stiles hair and smiles, "you're always be my little boy"

Stiles pout and fold his arms then narrow his eyes, his father only chuckles with that sight and gone downstairs. After finish with his shower, he can smell the pancakes and scramble eggs, he quickly wears his shirt and pants. Going downstairs, he watches his dad prepares the plate and pours orange juice into the glass.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!"

Since his mother death, dad is the one who makes the breakfast and take a good care of him even though he sometimes can get annoying and all that blames can go to his ADHD. Sometimes, he needs to know his father secrets on how to deal with his 'hyper' personality.

"Oh yeah Stiles?"

Stiles look at his dad and raise his eyebrows while drink his orange juice.

"I have night shift for tonight so I'll be home tomorrow morning okay?"

Stiles finish the juice and wipe his mouth "its okay dad, I kind of use to it for a long time"

His father had served Beacon Hills almost for 8 years since their move in and he became the sheriff because of his skills and techniques but it come with price. His father rarely spends his time with him because of the work, he felt lonely but when he grows up he can understand that even though that feelings still lingering around him. Stiles finish the breakfast and take his keys on the way out but he notices something. Scott aka his best friend is not giving him any messages and its weird because he does it all the time but he won't let that bothers him, maybe he will talk to him when he get to school.

_Fallen Angel_

He immediately search for his best friend as soon he got off from the jeep, he starts to worry if something happen to Scott. He walks very fast and straight to the lockers but apparently finds his friend with his hot hunter girlfriend, Allison Argent. Scott didn't notice him which makes him sad and goes towards him when he finished with her.

"Mind to tell me why you're not texting me like you always did?"

Scott a bit shock but then he looks at back at him "I'm sorry man, in the phone with Allison."

"Doesn't mean you have to forget me"

Scott gives his puppy looks and damn it always makes Stiles to melt away that anger and forgive him already.

"Shit, whatever dude. Are you free this night? Let's play some game"

"I'm sorry Stiles but I have a date with Allison."

"Next weekend?"

"We have test for that week and I need to study with Allison because we had the same class and pack meeting"

"What about me, Scott?"

His friend forgets that they also share the same class that hurts his heart a little.

"You're smart Stile so you didn't need help plus it's the only way I'm with Allison for the entire week!"

Okay, Scott totally in mad in love with the hunter and doesn't care about him anymore. At least he want this next question answer will be good.

"In the next two weeks, do you have anything planned?"

"Aren't you forgetting something Stiles? The next two weeks the pack will be gone for intensive training and I need to be there for the whole week"

Stiles are shock and couldn't believe they didn't tell this training. Wait, maybe there are more meetings that he didn't get invites too? Like a secret meeting from Stiles where only werewolves and the badass human can join? Fuck.

"But I thought Deucalion already beaten and how come I didn't know any of this?"

Scott rolls his eyes but then he remembers something and places his hand on Stiles shoulder

"I'm sorry Stiles but we had a pack meeting yesterday and Derek wants us to become stronger so that we can fight werewolves and other creatures out there."

Stiles feel frustrated, knowing that his best friend forgets about him and slowly breaks his heart

"Why anyone not told me there's a meeting yesterday?"

Guilty look appears in his best friend's face "I kind of forget about you because I'm too busy with Allison but I thought Derek sent you a message"

Stiles take his phone and shake it with his annoying look, god he can't believe this is happening. Apparently Scott is blind by his girlfriend, sometimes he just want Scott to be there for him.

"Buddy don't you remember what's going to happen in the next two weeks?"

Scott look at him and starts to think and try to recall something but "What happen in the next two weeks?"

He's done and Stiles raises his hands and walk away from Scott, how could he do this to him? His pack is more important than him and he dare to forget the things that they do for the whole 10 years of their life. Scott looks at him with confuse look and grab his wrist

"Stiles what's wrong?"

"Go have fun with your girlfriend and the pack; I'm not going to the meeting tonight."

"Derek will be mad if you didn't come and we need you for the research"

"It seems he doesn't mind if I even there, I already see the proof. Goodbye Scott and remember what will happen in the next two weeks."

He releases his wrist from the grip and walks really fast, far from his best friend and enters the classroom where his History class will start soon. The whole period for the class, Scott stares at him and search for the reason but ends up nothing. During recess, Stiles sits in a different table alone and see Scott is happy with his girlfriend then Lydia, the girl he likes and adores. His feelings only one-sided because Lydia always come back to Jackson, an asshole but he knows he'll never beat that Lacrosse captain and he knows that fact really well. Erica, Boyd and Isaac with their own business in that table and only talks when they need to. They are pack and without him, they will be fine and he feels lonely as no one truly cares about him. He barely eats his food and back to his locker to take some of his books when suddenly someone whispers to him.

"Your day is coming, prepare yourself"

Stiles looks back but no one there, what day? He shakes his head and decides to forget what heard just now. They have their lacrosse practice that evening and Stiles sit at the bench and watch Scott and the team plays. When it finish, Scott confronts him at the locker room when they starts to pack their things to go home.

"Stiles, what's going on?

Stiles avoid his friend eyes and continue to pack his thing, showing no expression to Scott. He starts to walk out from the locker room and goes to the hallway to his locker to takes his bag.

"It doesn't matter to you anymore Scott, I can handle this myself. Go with Allison, she maybe looking for you now. You have a date right?"

He kept walking and Scott follows him, they reach the car pack and face each other.

"At least tell me what's wrong? You've never been like this before"

"It's okay buddy, my dad coming late this night so I need to hurry. Bye, have a good date"

"But Stiles…"

Allison appears in front of them and grabs Scott's arm, "Scott, you're late for the date"

Scott looks at him for explanations but he only gives his smile, Allison returns the smile and drags his best friend away from him. They look so happy and he convince that Scott forget about their conversation already, He opens the jeep door and sits at the driver's seat.

"I wish this day will over quickly"

He drives and laughs how ridiculous his life is, his only best friend doesn't care about him anymore and his love had been taken away from him. No one cares about him and he feels the loneliness emerge within him and it grows. He takes a turn to the cemetery and get out from his jeep as he walks to his mother's grave, he looks at it and brush the tombstone.

"Hey mom, it's just me Stiles. I know it's kind of early to visit you but I really need to talk about my feelings, you're the only one who understands this and it hurts."

Stiles take a deep breath and begin to confess his inner pain

"I feel lonely mom, everyone around me doesn't care about my jokes or presence anymore. I mean like Scott, he has a beautiful girlfriend and he tends to hang out with her all the time then he forgets about your anniversary and my birthday."

He looks at the sky and it starts to become grey, it will rain in any moments.

"Dad always home late and I always alone at the home while the pack or the werewolves only ask me for research if anything bad happen. I'm only used for what I good for not as a friends, as well become their 'push to the wall' buddy. I guess I can only be that for them."

Rains start to fall and Stiles can't take it anymore, he cries in front of his mother's grave and kneels

"Where I gone wrong, mom? I can't control myself from becoming like this. It hurts so much to feel this lonely and I need someone to support me but no one does that, you're the only one who does that to me when I was young. Please come back mom, I missed you too much that I'll do anything to make it real"

He tries to shake the tombstone with all his might but he can't because he's not strong enough to do that. The only things he can do are keeps crying over that lifeless object until his heart contents and his clothes wet because of the rain.

"I need to go mom, I love you"

Stiles slowly walks from the grave and into his jeep where he will gone home and mend his broken feelings.

_Fallen Angel_

Later that night, he opens the internet and searches something new when suddenly someone barges in through the window. He shocks and back away quickly as he stands in defensive mode.

"Whoever you are, I'll beat the shit outta you!"

The person stands and he instantly recognizes that grumpy face, it was Derek; the alpha of The Pack. Stiles confuse and weird why the alpha wants to meet him but he realizes it as soon Derek sits at the edge of his bed.

"Is there anything I can help you with sourwolf?"

Derek gives his famous death look at Stiles but he can deal with that. Not even once he's afraid of that look.

"Why you don't come to the pack meeting?"

Stiles roll his eyes "Doesn't Scott tell you about it? It's none of your business"

Derek takes the hem of his shirt and pushes him to the wall; oh boy here we go again.

"That's not enough reason why you didn't come to the pack meeting. Tell me, what is it?"

Tick, tick, tick…BOOM!

"Why do you concerns about that huh? I thought they don't need me to solve the case and you only talks to me when you need something."

He can feel when Derek growls at him and he tries to push him away Derek is too strong for him, fuck werewolf and his ultra-strength.

"You didn't give the real reason Stiles, I can sense it"

"Tell me why I nobody told me about the pack meeting and that training? Oh and also another 4 meetings I didn't attend without my knowing."

Derek releases his grip from Stiles and flinched away from him while Stiles looks at him intensely.

"It's a pack business, you can't join them."

He can feel rage within him, he can't take this anymore. Stiles need to say what's right and he need to do it now.

"SEE? This is where it gone wrong, I'm not a pack unlike Allison where her boyfriend is a werewolf and she herself a hunter while Lydia can use magic where I can do nothing because I'm the weakest of them all. I'm just the normal human being, scratch that I'm an outsider to the pack…"

Derek eyes flashes in red but Stiles doesn't care, he want to say what he feels all this time and he didn't care if Derek want to hurt him. He sees Derek takes a deep breath and look back at him.

"You're right, Stiles"

"What?"

"That you're the liability in the pack; you make us weak and an easy target for the enemies"

So, confessions has been made and Stiles was right all along but he didn't expect what comes next

"And for that, you'll be out from this pack once and for all. No more contacts from us and Scott, our ties will break from the moment I get out from this house"

Stiles is devastated, he knows this will come sooner or later no matter how long he wait. He will accept his faith and moves on without them.

"I know this will come but not expecting it'll be this soon. It's true after all I'm just a waste toy, once broken you throws it to the trash."

Derek whines and tries hugs him but he already got away from the hug and turn around so the wolf not sees his crying face. His body shaking likes hell but he needs to control it and his voice.

"We have no more business so I think it's better for you to leave. Just get out and leave me alone will you?"

The alpha hesitates and tries to talk but when he hears the shaky voice from Stiles, he immediately gets out from his room through the window. Once Derek is out, Stiles slumps down to the floor and cry for what happen just now.

"It's for the best, they didn't need me anymore. After all, I'm the outsider of the pack."

There he goes again, crying alone in the dark without anyone there to comforts him. After all, he was that one lonely boy who no one cares.

_fallen angel_

John looks at his application for the day off for a month, it's been a long time he didn't take that but he knows this is important. That day will come no matter how many times he denies it and he needs Stiles to prepare for the worse. He check again the form and after he satisfied with it, he then send it to the main office through fax, deputy Sam approaches him and pats his shoulder. Sam was his best friend since he comes to the Beacon Hills and mostly knows of his secret.

"I will take care of the town John; you just need to focus what lies ahead"

"Thank you Sam, I know I can trust you"

Two more weeks and he and Stiles will be out from the Beacon Hills for a little preparation for what happen next and a bonding time with his only son. The masterpiece he shares with his wife and he'll do whatever it takes to protects him even it will cost his life.

End

I'm sorry because I'm late to post this story, at first I want to rewrite this chapter and make it more tragic I guess but since I have no time cause of my projects, assignments blah blah blah. I think I'll stick to this so how do you think about it and I'm sorry for the crankiness of words. See you till next time…ttyl


	3. That Pair Of Wings

Chapter 2: That pair of wings

Hey guys, I really appreciates all the reviews and also kudos given to me, it means a lot to me. I'm sorry because I'm kind of late to update the chapter but I'll try my best to update it as fast as I can. In this chapter, yes you've guessed it all the loneliness and suicidal thoughts in Stiles mind and the truth when he reaches his 18th birthday. I feel guilty cause I make Stiles suffer and sometimes I hate myself but what to do that time will come and also father-son bonding time. Let's go on to the story….

My songs that inspire me to write this fanfic is Adagio for Strings, Op. 11a, yes I'm into musical

I do not own Teen Wolf

_**One Week before Stiles birthday,**_

After what happen between him and Derek two days ago, it did such a big impact to him especially his life. When he wakes up, he feels the cold air around him and this is the first day the pack will not be with him anymore. Stiles takes a deep breath and tell himself that he can do this, it's for the benefits of the pack and this is his own choice. As usual, he's ready himself for the school and gone downstairs after he finish, there's only a sandwich and milk for him then he looks at his father's note.

_I have an urgent business needs to be done, will be at home before midnight. Don't forget to eat breakfast or you'll get sick _

_Love, Dad_

Stiles smiles, at least he had his dad to supports him when he's alone even though his father kind of busy with his work. He immediately eats his breakfast and goes to the school using his precious Jeep. When he reaches to the school and walk out from the school, he feels something different and off about this but he ignores it, like he always did. The first thing he see is Scott and his girlfriend, he want to say hello to him and when he raise his hand Scott turn away from him and keep chatting with Allison. Stiles startled, it seems that the effect of "throws Stiles out from the pack" has taking its toll. He passes through them and he can sense Scott eyes on him but he didn't say anything to him which makes him sad, all of those 10 years the value of their friendship only can be broke by this single command? Stiles hold his chest and try to control the pains in his heart.

"It's okay; I can deal with this thing" he comforts himself with his own words.

While in the Chemistry Class, Lydia and Jackson doesn't even bother to look at him and they mind their own business, like he's non-existent to that class. His lab partner, Danny takes notice from that situation and look at Stiles with confusion.

"What's happening between you and them?" Danny ask him while doing their experiment

Stiles look at him "Nothing happen Danny, just forget it."

No, he can't forget that they completely ignores him and makes him feel like an idiot. Stiles concentrates with all his might on his work and doesn't bother Danny with his weird look, he will not answer that question because he knows the consequences if he tells Danny about the real reasons. They keep quiet for the whole experiment and only discuss about the report when they done with it, the bell rings and everyone out from the class. Stiles walk alone from there and straight to his locker room to grabs his lunch that his father made.

_Fallen Angel_

Danny never seen Stiles become like this before, something is not right about him. he usually do his jokes and mumbling almost about anything which makes Danny annoyed sometimes but today…there is no sound come out from him except when he ask him a questions and their discussions, other than that it was nothing. He looks at Stiles in the cafeteria, far away from their seat and eating his lunch alone, somehow it makes him sad to see Stiles like this.

"Hey man, don't you want to eat your food?" Jackson startles him with his question.

"Why Stiles not sits in this table anymore?" he asks and he really wants to know why

Everyone in the seats froze and they suddenly went quiet. Scott and his girlfriend stops chatting and eat their foods and Danny doesn't get it why Scott ignores his best friend and stuck up with Allison? Obviously love makes him do it.

"Let him be, he wanted that way. It's HIS own fault anyway so I don't give a fuck what he does"

Danny can tell from Stiles expressions when he hears what Jackson had just said now and it's dreadful. He could see Stiles eyes become red and his hand shaking then he immediately bursts out from there. Scott glare at Jackson and his knuckles gone white after he sees that action.

"Why would you do that Jackson? You know that's hurting him."

"I don't care about that, Scott"

Jackson only rolls his eyes then continues to eat his food while the other member looks guilty in their face. He needs to find out because even though Stiles not his best friend (Scott is the one but he's a total ass to Stiles) but there's something wrong between him and this group of people, Jackson is not helping either with his douche attitudes. He will get the bottom of this.

_Fallen Angel_

Stiles run as far as he could, as long he far away from the group and finally setting up on the empty balcony where no one can hear him. They gave him pains and he can't stand it especially when Jackson said that it was his fault that they abandon him, but it is all true. He's the reason they weak and always get into trouble involving him when they fight monsters or hunter, that specific example can be seen in Gerard case where he tortures Stiles and the pack needs to save him. He was the burden in that pack and there's nothing he can do except help them with research and Lydia had taking that part which leaves Stiles with nothing to do but as Scott's best friend.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Stiles look at the sky; waiting for an answer he will never be given.

Stiles begin to cry; only the wind and his muffle voice can be heard through the empty balcony. Other than his dad, he had nothing to rely on even Scott ignores him because of Allison always there for him. Everyone leaving him alone, no one cares about or even search him if he had gone missing for a few weeks. Something dark lurking around his mind as he looks down to the cold floor.

"I wish I could be with mom now, no more suffering and loneliness. Maybe they'll start to notice if I die but that won't work anyway because they move on and forgets me"

Suddenly his heart feels pain and his body cramps then falls to the ground. Stiles instantly know he's having his panic attack again, his hand shaking and he can't breathe really well. He try calling for help but no one's there and his whole body is shivering as he tries to calm down himself.

"Stiles, calm yourself please"

He can barely move and his voice slowly disappears as his heart keeps aching for pain. At that moment, Stiles could only think about his mother, sending down from heaven to end his suffering and take him away from this world. He reaches out his hand and tears falling down fast down to the floor.

"Please take me away from this place mom, I can't take it anymore"

Stiles visions become blurs and he could hear his heartbeat becomes slower, the last thing he can see is a girl screaming for help and it goes black after that.

_Fallen Angel_

It is one week before Stiles birthday and Sarah anniversary for her death, John knows that the change in Stiles body will occur in this week and there's nothing he can do about it. His son's faith already written and he could only guides him, a phone call startles him and he picks it up.

"Hello is this Sheriff Stilinski?" the woman voice that he can hear loud and clear

"Yes, this is him. May I know who this is?" he asks, odd he never receives this call before.

The woman takes a few second before she answers him

"This from the nursery school, your son Stiles having a panic attack and needs to be carried home because of his situations"

John shocks when he hears what happen, Stiles never had panic attack before as long he can remember. The last time he gets it when Sarah dies which is almost 8 years and that's a long time. He silence for a quite amount of time when the woman's voice grab him back to reality

"Sheriff?"

"I'll get Stiles from school, is he okay now?" John worried about Stiles and he can't keep watching him as his busy schedule with works.

"He's resting; he'll be up when you got here Sheriff"

"Thank you"

He can sense the woman smiles when she says welcome and the hung up the phone. John immediately grabs his jacket and tell Sam to takes his place while he's gone, Stiles never shows any problems in front of him and he always smile wherever John talks to him but never have that sad face. After 20 minute drives, he reach Beacon Hills high school and gone to the infirmary. He sees a woman sits in the office and goes towards her.

"How did this happen?"

The woman looks at him with calm expressions and open Stiles file

"A girl student found him unconscious in the empty balcony when she passes through there, other students brings him here"

John looks at the bed and watch Stiles still resting from his panic attack, but he knows it was more than that.

"Can I take him home, Miss?"

The woman smiles "its Henderson and yes you can take him home. Just sign this and you can take him with you"

John signs the paper and then goes to Stiles, he looks pale and it makes him sad. Stiles move a bit and slowly open his eyes and shocks when he sees him.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Don't you suppose at work?"

"I've got a call that you got a panic attack, you worried me son" John pets his son head.

Stiles look down "I'm sorry dad"

"It's okay, let's get you home and get some proper rest."

Stiles only nods his head and get off from the bed, before they leaves the infirmary Stiles ask something to Miss Henderson and she shakes her head. They out from the school and Stiles seems quiet while he driving them home.

"Dad, can we visit mom?"

John looks at Stiles and then smiles "Of course, whatever you say". He takes the road to the cemetery and after 10 minutes they stand in front of his wife grave.

"I'm sorry Sarah; Stiles here want to give an early visit for you"

He can sense a verge of tears from Stiles face and it hurts him, he takes his son and embraces him into a hug. For a long time, he finally sees Stiles crying and he rubs his back to comforts him.

"They throw me away like a waste toy and it's painful"

Who made his son become like this? The sweet and energetic Stiles suddenly change into broken and hopeless in life. John cups his son's faced and stare him in the eyes.

"Who are they Stiles? Cause I'll kill them with my shotgun"

Stiles slowly push him away from the hug and look at the tombstone of his mother "It's already in the past dad, there's no meaning to remind about it but it still affects me" he wipes his tears and keep his eyes on the grave.

John has a feeling that Scott throws him away despite he had himself a girlfriend and leaves Stiles alone but they? A group to leaves Stiles alone? He didn't deserves to live like this, sorrowful and sadness all over him. John places his hands on both of the shoulders.

"They don't deserves someone special like you Stiles, I don't know who are they but that group of people is too blind how wonderful you are. Forget about them"

"Really dad?" Stiles look at him with a glint of hope.

"Yes you do, let's go home and I'll make a feast for the both of us" he pats Stiles shoulder and smiles.

Stiles smiles and kiss his mother goodbye before they leaves the cemetery.

_Fallen Angel_

_**A day before Stiles birthday**_

They just come back from their visits for his mother anniversary, it is official 10 years of his lovely mother goes back into the better place. His dad actually cries when he placed the flower and prays for her soul to be in peace. He opens the door to his house and goes straight to his room because nothing interesting is going on and suddenly he remembers what happen back in the infirmary.

_~Flashback~_

_His dad waits for him on the outside while he suddenly asks Miss Henderson to confirm something._

"_Excuse me miss, did someone visits me while I'm resting in the bed?" _

_The nurse looks at him "I think nobody sees you while you in here."_

"_Are you sure?" there's a sound of hope in his voice that Scott is here to look him._

"_I'm pretty sure Mr Stilinski because I do sit here watching your condition all the time and do my works"_

_Stiles disappoints when he hears the answer, Scott doesn't care about him anymore. The bond between of them fades away and he quickly say thank you to the Miss Henderson and get out from there with hollow in his heart._

_~Flashback ends~_

Stiles cover his face and want to forget that but he can't because that cuts him too deep until the core of his heart. He feels pathetic and his eyes going to be red and swollen because of his constant crying for the past weeks. His father knocks the door and asks him to come in and he lets him, his dad look at him with sad face and sits at the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay right there buddy?"

"I'm not feeling very good, maybe we just recently visit mother that's all"

His dad holds his hand "You can tell me anything, I know there's something you've held in that" as he points his heart.

"I don't know dad, something bad happen in the past few weeks. My life kind of messed up and I don't know how to handle it like it used to."

His scalp is getting a massage by his dad and it feels relaxing "It's okay Stiles, sometimes we'll have our hardest moment in our life but when it passes, it'll give us the biggest reward for our whole life"

"What kind of prize dad?" He asks because he wants to know the answer.

"You will know when you get it and believe me it comes in many ways" his dad says with something plays around his mind. After a few minutes, Stiles comes to something he wants to say all this time as he looks down and stares at his tangling finger.

"Dad, I don't want to live in this world anymore" he states.

That is shocking his dad real bad "What are you talking about? Are you out of your mind?"

"I can't do this and I feel pain all over my body especially my heart. They already torn in pieces and I have no one else besides you dad. Nobody feels my existent anymore"

An anger vibrates through the older man bit he controls it "How many do I have to say this? It's time to let them go Stiles, they're not worthy for what you are, for what you capable of"

Stiles need to confess everything before his heart explodes, he keeps this for too long and it's killing him.

"I'm just a normal human to them and I just the burden for them to bear. I can't do anything except problems for them."

He hugs the man really hard and cries at his shoulder, he needs to let go all the loneliness and sad feelings inside him.

"Please take me away far away from here dad, its suffocating"

The man hugs him back and rubs his back to soothe him as he place his chin above Stiles head. He takes a deep breath before he said…

"Before midnight, I'll take you somewhere because I need to talk about something with you"

Stiles head looks up "What is it dad?"

"It's the secret that I and your mother been keeping from you for the past 10 years in our lives"

He startles, what could be the big secret that his father holds? Is he adopted or something terrible will happen? He couldn't help but think the worst possibilities.

"Make sure pack your things properly; we will have a long stay."

After a few moments, his old man already gone from the room and he already take out his bag to pack his things. Maybe he just needs a little vacation to ease his mind a bit but he recalls something Scott said that they were having training for the pack excludes him. They must be happy right now, where his absence will makes them more efficient and more strategic or maybe they'll have fun together.

"Accept it Stiles that you'll never become one of them"

_Fallen Angel_

A few more hours and everything will change; his life and Stiles would never be the same again after this. He already finishes pack his bag and wait for Stiles downstairs, he already nervous for the next event. The 10 years of their secret finally reveals and he doesn't know how Stiles will accept it but he knows that Stiles going to be fine with it. Half an hour has gone and finally goes downstairs with his bag in his hand.

"I'm ready to go dad"

They turns all the lights off except the outside and John place their bag at the back of the car, Stiles sits at the front passenger seat and blankly stare at his phone. It seems no message from anyone to him, gosh they too cruel to him. If Stiles not fights for them, he might be shoots them one by one in the face especially the one who hurts him the most either Scott or that 'certain' person.

"We'll be gone from here for a month Stiles, are you sure you'll not miss them?"

Stiles only shakes his head and continue to focus on his phone, John starts the engine and they officially leaving Beacon Hills for the first time in his life.

_Fallen Angel_

Stiles look at the outside of his window, watching the trees and the dark road them going through for their destination. The moon shines beautifully; it makes them able to see the road. The trees are tall but their arrange perfectly and the sounds of the howling wolf can be heard and he remembers the pack.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asks to make him less bored.

"That place is very special for me and our mom, the place where we met for the first time"

"Wow, I can't wait to see it!"

He actually excited about this journey because it's the sacred place where his parents meet and he imagines how do it looks like while his father keep driving. It's been like a long time when they finally reach their locations, there's a small road when they get out and they walk into the small road.

"What time is it?"

Stiles looks at his watch "its 11:47pm, why?"

The man quiets and keeps walking until he stops at some point and Stiles hits the back.

"We're finally here. Take a look of yourself"

He couldn't believe what is his watching, night sky with land grass field. It is far his eyes can see and something familiar about it, the way the grass blows by the wind and the endless boundaries of the field grass…just like his own dream.

"Dad, this is the place where I meet mom in my dreams"

He looks at the sky and the stars catch his eyes, what a beautiful view. His dad watches him as he keep looking at them, it's beautiful scenery and he will remember this for his entire life.

"Stiles, remember when I said that I need to tell you something."

He averts his gaze "Yeah?"

"What time is it now?"

He looks at the watch again "its 11:56pm, why are you keeping asking me the time?"

"The moment it turns 12:00, our lives will change forever"

Stiles confuse "What do you mean? Uurggghh!"

A sharp pain attacks his back and he suddenly falls to the ground, hits spreading throughout his body and he can't describe this enormous pain inside of him. He cries for the pain he experience, it feels like he's been ripping apart alive and his body on fire; he's sweating and tries to stay conscious.

"The first time is always painful" his father said.

He can feel his body changing; his bone crushes and makes a loud sound then he howl in pain. Two large bumps emerge behind his back and he can sense it wants the way out, he can already tell it'll make him suffer in pains. The flesh of his body slowly tears out because of the bump and he takes all of his might to endure the pain he's having.

"It's the part of your destiny Stiles, accept it"

With the loudest screams as he arches his back, a pair of wings comes out from his back and its covers in blood. Stiles feel really weak and exhausted but he still can't process for what just happen. His father looks at him in awe.

"This is the secret that I want to tell you Stiles, we're not part of this world."

He still dizzy and a bit confuse "What is the meaning of this?" as he looks at his white wings then back to his dad.

"You're an angel"

He literally in the state of shock even though he's still can get up but the word angel really can't pass through his brain.

"Are you kidding me because it isn't funny."

"You have the proof son, look at your wings"

The wings spread out and holy shit, he really does have a pair of wings. He touches it and it feels soft and comfy but at the same time it's hard like a shield that can protect him from anything. He fascinated by it when his father interrupts him.

"Stiles, how do you think about it?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life." He can't stop from touching them.

He spins around and wants to move his wings but he didn't have enough energy to do that. His energy is drain by the wings and sleep is the best thing he could think of now. He falls asleep and his wings give him comfort so he can sleep in the best way.

"Take your rest son; we got plenty to do for tomorrow and happy birthday."

He doesn't notice when his father kiss him at the head and takes out the sleeping bag for him and for Stiles. Everything going black after that and let the moon accompanies the father and son.

_Fallen Angel_

10 years is a long time for them to wait but it's finally come, down to the place where they meet. The five mysterious men gathers themselves in the same place they meet 10 years ago and none of them are change.

The black cloak man comes out first "The boy finally reach his eighteen and thus the wings has released"

"We are doom! How could you make us wait for these long and not destroy him before that?!" protests the white cloak.

"His power only complete when he gives his virginity to somebody" an angry tone can be heard from the black-cloak man

"We will kill him before he does that" the purple cloak stands out.

The man smirks "Not when his father besides him"

"No matter, we'll meet again and reach our decision to makes the first move to kill the boy" the green one says.

They're all gone like a wind and only dust they left but the black-cloaked man smiles creeping out and look at the moon.

"Oh, you're grown up little boy. Our time will come to meet and then I'll claim you mine"

That pair of wings will build a beautiful destructions.

TBC

Yes, this is by far the longest chapter I write and yeah how do you think about it. Next chap will be Derek POV! Stay tune for more and hopes I can write it ASAP! Leave kudos and reviews, I'll appreciates it TTYL!


	4. The Sense of Regret

Chapter 4: That sense of regret

Ahoy there, it's me again and yes as I promise this is from Derek's POV and also from Scott, I'm going to tell you something…apparently Stiles is more easy than Mr. sourwolf here because of his cold character and his internal emotions that I really need to dig in. I try my best to engulf myself in his character until one of my friends say "why you look so grumpy today?" And am truly hoped I can nailed this character (even though just a bit). I'll try to proof-reading from the previous chapter and make it more readable since my grammar is horrible! It will take time but I give my best…OOC ALERT!

I still open for beta! I need you!

The song of this chap is Peace be With You Salve Maria just go checking it out! I'm giving you a warning; it'll haunt your soul.

Thanks for the tips that you guys giving me to improve my story, it means a lot.

Enough chit-chat, this chapter actually before and after Stiles leaves the Beacon Hills, so enjoy! This is from the different angles aside from Stiles POV. Since there are a lot of flashbacks, I hope you can bear with it.

_Fallen Angel_

Derek Hale is a man with no words, he prefers action. It can be seen when someone mess with him, no one shall escape but that someone is always in his pack meeting. Oh yeah, the one name Stiles Stilinski aka Scott's best friend. He doesn't know what is wrong with Stiles but he prefers him to be quiet and just listen but no…he got a lot of talking and does something do unnecessary which makes Derek irritated with him. Despite all of that, he's a good kid because he efficient in his job when he do the research for the pack. When Stiles got injured in the fight with Deucalion, Derek wont risk anymore lives. He invites everyone in the pack meeting except Stiles.

Scott stands and protests "Are you sure this is a great idea? Stiles won't be happy."

Derek scowled "It's the only way we can save him from the danger, he already got enough tortures from Gerard and Deucalion"

"I still don't agree to this, Stiles is my best friend. We've been together for almost 8 years" Scott shakes his head and get back on the couch.

Allison rubs his back to calm Scott down "There's nothing we can do about it, he can't protect himself from any harm. Derek's right, we should let him have a normal life"

Isaac leans back on the wall and look at Scott "You surely don't want to find your best friend corpse the next time we fight right? Who knows what monster we could face after this?"

Scott looks down and after a while he finally stands up "Okay, I'll agree to do this just because I don't want Stiles to get in danger anymore"

Derek only watches his beta comes into an agreement that they will leave Stiles alone and mind their own business. They went home when Scott is the last one to step out from his house.

"I hope you know what you're doing Derek, don't regret this decision"

"I've done the right thing"

Scott turns and walk out from the area, Derek knows very well that werewolves can't trust human very much. Just like what happen when he's so young and so in love with Kate Argent, she killed his family and from that moment he vows human couldn't be trusted and that includes the little boy named Stiles.

_Fallen Angel_

Scott knows this day he will try to ignore Stiles and he feels guilty about it but this is for the sake of his best friend safety and his alpha's command, he can't disobeys. He chats with Allison when Stiles comes after him after his girlfriend leaves her.

"Mind to tell me why you're not texting me like you always did?"

Scott looks at him "I'm sorry man, in phone with Allison" _what a great excuse, shit._

"Doesn't mean you have to forget me"

Scott knows Stiles is sad so he tries to make his 'famous' puppy eyes so it would make his best friend to forgives him and Stiles easily falls to that trick.

"Shit, whatever dude. Are you free this night? Let's play some game"

He needs to avoid this "I'm sorry Stiles but I have a date with Allison."

"Next weekend?" _why Stiles is so damn persistent? _

"We have test for that week and I need to study with Allison because we had the same class and pack meeting"

"What about me, Scott?"

He needs to find an answer and good thing he found a good one "You're smart Stile so you didn't need help plus it's the only way I'm with Allison for the entire week!"

Stiles is quiet for a few minutes and Scott prepares for any questions that his best friend will ask him, he doesn't want to do this but he's powerless. Finally, Stiles takes a deep breath before he asks the question.

"In the next two weeks, do you have anything planned?"

Scott immediately answers that question without any hesitation

"Aren't you forgetting something Stiles? The next two weeks the pack will be gone for intensive training and I need to be there for the whole week"

He can see Stiles is shocks and that expression clearly forms in his face and his eyes got wide, "But I thought Deucalion already beaten and how come I didn't know any of this?"

Scott rolling his eyes and try to find strength by placing his hand on Stiles shoulder, god he didn't want to lie to his own best friend.

"I'm sorry Stiles but we had a pack meeting yesterday and Derek wants us to become stronger so that we can fight werewolves and other creatures out there."

He can sense frustration builds in Stiles "Why anyone not told me there's a meeting yesterday?"

Scott's guilty grow and it shows, he will give Stiles the plausible reason he can get "I kind of forget about you because I'm too busy with Allison but I thought Derek sent you a message"

His buddy takes out his phone and raises his eyebrows, shaking his phone with an annoying look. Scott knows Stiles probably upset with him now and he wants to fix that.

"Buddy don't you remember what's going to happen in the next two weeks?"

Scott look Stiles straight to the eyes and try to recall something, damn what is it? There's an important piece he forgot but he doesn't get it and finally gives up. "What happen in the next two weeks?"

Suddenly Stile raise his two hand and turns around, walking away from him. Scott grabs the wrist and still tries to remember but it comes up nothing. "Stiles what's wrong?"

"Go have fun with your girlfriend and the pack; I'm not going to the meeting tonight."

"Derek will be mad if you didn't come and we need you for the research"

"It seems he doesn't mind if I even there, I already see the proof. Goodbye Scott and remember what will happen in the next two weeks."

Scott watches his one and only best friend walks away from him. At the bottom of his heart, he wants to apologize to Stiles for making him feels miserable. However, this is all for the good of his best buddy.

"I'm sorry Stiles; this is for your own good"

_Fallen Angel_

It's just the regular pack meeting and someone is not here Derek thought, Scott have the fun time with his girlfriend Allison while Jackson and Lydia behaving like a newlyweds. The trios just do their own business and he already notices whose missing, the human kid. After the pack meeting is finished, Derek goes out to Stiles house and jumps to the boy's window. He could see Stiles is doing his research in the internet with earphones and doesn't realize he was there; he barges in through the window and Stiles immediately in his defensive mode.

"Whoever you are, I'll beat the shit outta you!"

The look on Stiles face is priceless and Derek really wants to laugh but straight to the main business. He sits at the edge of Stiles bed and wait for the kid to speak

"Is there anything I can help you with sourwolf?"

He gives Stiles his sour look but apparently Stiles doesn't give a fuck about it, the boy already used to it. Derek only needs reasons for his one simple question.

"Why you don't come to the pack meeting?"

Stiles roll his eyes "Doesn't Scott tell you about it? It's none of your business"

Derek doesn't quite satisfy with the reasons given so he takes the hem of Stiles shirt and push him to the wall "That's not enough reason why you didn't come to the pack meeting. Tell me, what is it?"

Explosion rage floods through Stiles and "Why do you concerns about that huh? I thought they don't need me to solve the case and you only talks to me when you need something."

He can feel Stiles tries to push him to escape but he can't, actually he can see Stiles more closely this way. That amber eye looks beautiful when he's mad, that moles scatters around like the sparkling stars and his rosy lips makes him looks kissable. Derek snaps out of his mind and growls.

"You didn't give the real reason Stiles, I can sense it"

"Tell me why I nobody told me about the pack meeting and that training? Oh and also another 4 meetings I didn't attend without my knowing."

Scott actually doesn't keep his mouth shut and Derek already thinks a hard punishment to the beta. He releases his grip from the brunette and flinched away, an intense gaze from Stiles directly made for him. He immediately remembers that he was the one who wants the pack to leave the boy alone.

"It's a pack business, you can't join them."

With those words Stiles expressions change and he became truly mad

"SEE? This is where it gone wrong, I'm not a pack unlike Allison where her boyfriend is a werewolf and she herself a hunter while Lydia can use magic where I can do nothing because I'm the weakest of them all. I'm just the normal human being, scratch that I'm an outsider to the pack…"

Something clicks in his mind; he's a human and not a pack in the first place. Stiles already got into some bad situations and almost killed because he can't defend himself unlike Allison, who specializes in bows. Lydia is immune with werewolves bite and he knows straight away that she is useful later on. He needs to cut out Stiles from the pack even though it'll break his heart, Derek finally take a deep breath.

"You're right"

"What?"

"That you're the liability in the pack; you make us weak and an easy target for the enemies"

The next word Derek will say seal the deal…

"And for that, you'll be out from this pack once and for all. No more contacts from us and Scott, our ties will break from the moment I get out from this house"

He can smell sadness from the boy and his eyes slowly become red, Stiles body begin to shakes and he quickly turns around so Derek can't see his face. Derek simply sorry for what he just said but it was too late because the boy's heart already broken.

"I know this will come but not expecting it'll be this soon. It's true after all I'm just a waste toy, once broken you throws it to the trash."

Derek wants to hug and apologize for what he done but Stiles already rejects him.

"We have no more business so I think it's better for you to leave. Just get out and leave me alone will you?"

He hesitates to leave Stiles alone because he might do something stupid but this is the best choice between the pack and Stiles. He goes to the window and look at him one more time before jumps out from the residence, that's the last time Derek sees Stiles.

_Fallen Angel_

Scott sits with the pack, as usual in the cafeteria. This morning he saws Stiles and he actually raised his hand but Scott didn't reply back, instead he ignores it and continues to chat with Allison. Stiles walked pass through him and his eyes followed the brunette and no words came out from him. He can watch Stiles eating alone with his lunch and actually sit at the most bottom of the cafeteria where no one sits there. Allison watches him and whispers so no one can hear them.

"Scott, what's wrong with you?"

"Stiles…"

Allison looks at the direction and sees Stiles from there

"Remember Scott, we're doing this because it's the best for his life"

"I know" he sighs, his girlfriend constantly remind him about that but he feels so damn guilty, leaving his only best friend behind.

Danny obviously observes the situation and he can sense that, he finally opens his mouth

"Why Stiles not sits in this table anymore?"

He and Allison look at each other and purse their lips, hoping this will pass. Jackson, being a douche just said bluntly with loud voice.

"Let him be, he wanted that way. It's HIS own fault anyway so I don't give a fuck what he does"

Everyone look at their direction and Stiles already runs away from the café, he can see Stiles only eats a little and he worries about that. He wants to punch and beat the crap out of Jackson for saying that to Stiles and he already can feel the wolf inside him also want the same thing. Allison tries to calm him down since she sees the changing color in his eyes.

"Why would you do that Jackson? You know that's hurting him."

"I don't care about that, Scott"

Scott had enough; he stands up and punches Jackson in the face. Jackson falls to the ground and begins to punch him back, they fight with each other until Danny and Isaac pulls them off. Good thing he didn't transform into a werewolf or they'll be in big trouble, same goes with Jackson. They both end up in the principal office and get detentions; Scott didn't talk to Jackson and quietly goes back to their class.

_Fallen Angel_

They had practice and training for the whole week, their pack become more stable and stronger but Derek can't coop with the tensions between some of the member. Scott and Jackson rarely talk to each other nowadays, they always either hang out with their girlfriends or communicate with the other three while in the training. He can't also shake off the feeling that something is missing, it feels empty. They also receive new information that people's got attack by some unknown creatures and they need to solve it fast before it's too late.

"Lydia, I thought you already done some research? I forgot, you always stick with Jackson, which must be the reason" Erica shots Lydia with mocking look.

"Don't mess with me Erica cause you'll know what happen if you do"

"Oh? What exactly do you mean? Bitch please, I'm stronger than you" taunts Erica.

They both stands up and don't want to lose in the staring competition. Allison come up with the situations and tries to calm them down.

"This isn't the time to fight both of you, we have things to do"

Lydia turns to Allison "Shut your mouth or you'll get some of me too"

"I try to be nice to you Lydia, just stop this ridiculous fight"

This time, it was Erica who talks to her "Or what? You're going to shoot me with an arrow? Get your hunter ass out from this"

The boys only watch but no one dares to stops the war happens between their girls especially Jackson and Scott. Their voice is annoying and it's getting in Derek's nerves. Finally, Scott pulls Allison from the fight before it got worst.

"Allison, it's not worth it to have a war with them."

"Erica started it first and she insulting my family, why I have to lose?"

Lydia shouts "Oh Scott, how about you then? Throwing your friend to this bitch?"

Scott eyes turn yellow "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ALLISON A BITCH, YOU SLUT!"

Chaos happens when his entire beta starts to fight and Derek can't comprehend with this matter anymore, so he turn into an alpha to shut them all off and everybody suddenly quiet and goes back to their seat.

"Just get down to it, Lydia I want you to make research about this"

"I have no idea where to start, I mean the things that we got in the cemetery is not enough to begin with"

This is never happening before, they completely lost. Derek notice something when Lydia said cemetery Scott's face suddenly change and turn pales, Allison look at him with worry and ask him what is wrong with him.

"I'm the worse best friend in the universe, why I remember it now?"

'What exactly do you mean?" Isaac asks him.

"The day that we gone to the training is actually Stiles mother death anniversary and his birthday for the next day. For 8 years, me and him always went together to visit her mother's grave and celebrates his birthday the day after."

Lydia quietly says "For the time being, he's the one who did all the research and prevents us from fighting by using his ridiculous talk."

They all have their own silent moment for a while, Stiles does everything to them and giving his best to help the pack. He also smiles and try to help everyone in any difficult situation and willing to sacrifices his life if he wants to. When Stiles gone, the pack slowly to falling apart, they fights and don't know how to stop it. Usually Stiles takes all the blame and just deal with it, finally Erica said something.

"Derek?"

Derek looks at her "What?"

"We need Stiles in our pack back or this will never end"

Derek realizes something, that's the missing piece he needs. They need Stiles, scratch that he want Stiles to come back and tell him that he was wrong and apologize for what he said. Scott immediately stands up and reaches for the door.

"Where are you going?" Derek look at Scott

"I'm going to Stiles house and tell him I'm sorry."

He decides that he will come with Scott and hopefully Stiles will accept them.

"I'm coming with you."

Derek drives his Camaro and stops in front of the house when they arrives, the house have no light except for the front door. There is no heartbeat in that house which means Stiles is not there. They wait for almost two hours but no sign that the people's in the house will come home."

"Where could Stiles possibly gone?"

"Maybe he's with his father at the police station"

"Let's go there"

10 minutes have passed and they're standing in front of their local police station. Scott and Derek go inside and straight to the sheriff office. Scott turns the knob and opens the door, he shocks when he sees Deputy Sam in that chair not Sheriff Stilinski. Deputy Sam greets them with happy face and asks them to sit.

"What can I do for you boys?"

"Where is the sheriff?"

Deputy Sam looks surprise "Sheriff and Stiles went out to somewhere far. Right now, I'm in charge so if you have business…you can talk to me."

"Do you know where they are?" Derek asks because he wants to know.

'I'm sorry I can't tell you that."

Scott whines "why?"

"It's their business and I don't want someone to interrupts them"

Derek stands up and thanks the deputy for the information, they walks out from the station and returns to his house. Everyone is eager to know what could possibly happen when they see their guilty face.

"What happen?"

"Stiles is gone with his father"

"What?"  
"His lefts Beacon Hills and we don't know where he is. This is my fault."

Scott already blaming himself to lose his friend but Derek certainly knows that it was his fault for this. He already hurts Stiles enough and broke that boy's fragile heart. He regretting for what happen and he needs to fix it but he already gone too far.

That sense of regret means nothing at this point.

TBC  
what's up you guys? I am sorry because it's been so long since I'm updating this; I have test and projects so I need to study. I'm sorry , my English sucks balls and I'm not really fluent since I'm not an English speaker (I'm actually from Malaysia). I'll try to improves my grammar and hope I can do that fast. I see you guys again later TTYL.


	5. That Memory Of Love

Chapter 5: that memory of love

Hey it's me again, and first of all I would like to thank to all the reviews and all the kudos you left me. I mean I never thought this story would be popular and people will read it since it's kind of dark and sad. I'll have my final exam in January so I cannot write at that period and maybe posts a little late than before. Ahh, this chapter how Stiles father met his mother and thanks for telling me the real name of Stiles mother, Claudia but for the mean time I'll stick to Sarah. Don't worry I'll change that later on, I am abusing italics in this chapter.

Shall we continue to Stiles parent love story? Then here we go

Song for this chap is Kiss The Rain by Yiruma…

I forgot to say that I didn't own Teen Wolf, Sterek will be a canon if I do…

_Fallen Angel_

Two weeks in this place with extensive training, Stiles is tired. His father really pushes him to the limit and trains him to use the gift he just get, his wings.

"Use your mind to controls them; don't over think when you do it."

Stiles tries a couple of times but still, he didn't quite success to master it. He constantly falls when he gets into the air because he's too scared of the height; they take a rest at night and continue for the next day. Stiles also learn how to use a gun for the first time and use his wings to avoid the bullets.

"You can dodge bullets using wings too?"

"Of course you can do that, with proper training."

"Awesome."

Two weeks and a half, Stiles can already use his ability to dodge the bullets using his magnificent wings. He sometimes touches it and feels feathery and smooth beneath his hand. The only things left is flying and it's not easy, for almost three weeks he can learn quickly and able to master it but not this one. He also wants to know how his parents met and falls in love with each other, one night when their eating the food; Stiles finally asks the question…

"Dad…"

His father stops eating and look at him 'Yes, Stiles?"

"How you and mom met? You never told me before didn't you?"

He sees the man place his plate on the ground and stares at the bonfire, there is sadness in the eyes but Stiles doesn't know why. The winds blows and they're quiet for a while until the sheriff begins his words.

"The story you will hear is all true, me and your mother had gone through a lot before you were born. It's all beginning in the one summer days…"

_Fallen Angel_

_~20 years ago~_

_It was hot that day; the 20 years old-young man is practically gone outside to take some fresh air after he told his mother. He walks through the forest until his reaches one place he always adores, the land grass field. He takes a deep breath and lays down on the grass, thinking about his future…get a job, marry someone he loves and have a family he will care for the rest of his life. _

"_I wonder what job I can get, maybe a doctor or a lawyer…"_

_His eyes shut and that young man falls asleep without realizing his next faith will change his entire life. The next time he opens his eyes, he sees an image of a beautiful woman with long hair touching his face. He didn't quite capture the face but he knows that she is staring at him; he thought it was just another dream until the girl said something._

"_Hi" she smiles and waves her hand._

_He immediately backs away from the girl and blinks his eyes, slowly to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in the town. Her hair is light brown, with the sea blue eyes and that perfect little nose which makes her perfect. The young man realizes he watch the girl for a while and blush when the girl chuckles, what a beautiful laugh she had. _

"_Who are you?" he pointing his finger towards her._

"_I just came here and I really like this place then I saw you sleeping on the grass" She looks around and turns back to him._

_He doesn't trust her but he needs to know "May I know your name?"_

_She laughs "Oh I am sorry, my name is Sarah. What's yours?" she reaching out her hand and gives her best smiles._

"_John…John Stilinski" he takes his hand out and shakes that small little hand._

"_Then it's nice to meet you, John" _

_From that moment, the young man and that beautiful girl knows that they're meant to be together. That young man promise in his heart, he will make this girl happy._

"That's how you're met?" Stiles ask him.

"Yeah, she really is the first person that took my heart instantly and you can say she is my first love. Let's continue with this story…"

_For five years, they meet at the grass field every weekend every summer and John is happy with her Sarah is an orphan and works under the orphanage; she likes to take care of children and knows how to cook. One time, she cooks for him and it was delicious, his loves become deeper and the feel same goes with her. His parent notice the changes occur within him and one day his mother ask the question that long kept from him._

"_John is there something you need to tell me?" she is knitting for the winter clothes._

_John just looks at his mom "What do you mean?" he just finish done his work at town and put the bag on the sofa._

"_I've noticed, there is someone who already stolen my boy's heart. Can I meet this lucky girl?"_

_John gets a shock attack and blushes "Mom, I'll introduce her when I am ready"_

_His mom suddenly hugs him and he confuses with that action_

"_My little boy finally grows up; I bet she is the most precious person inside your heart now"_

_John chuckles "there will be no one replace you in my ranking, you're still number one to me"_

_His mom releases him and smiles; she kisses his forehead and cheeks then take out her ring. She places the ring at John's hand and look at him._

"_John, when you're proposed to her…wear this ring to her."_

_John takes the ring and looks back "Mom, you love this ring"_

"_I know son, that's my blessing"_

_He hugs her very tight and a words thanks repeating from his mouth. He feels like the happiest man alive in this world and excited to tell Sarah. He has work, money and a stable life and only one left thing to do. The marriage. _

"Your grandma is the nicest and kindest person I've met besides your mom, she always there for you and gives support wherever you in problems."

Stiles watches the sky "I wish I could spent time and have conversation with her, it would be awesome."

"She must be smiling from the heaven above, even though she never meets her grandson but you have a place in her heart even you're not yet born" John remembers her smile when Sarah pregnant with Stiles.

"Tell me how you proposed Mom because I really want to knows that one"

"Okay…"

_It was raining in that one day of summer; they're running and hide under the nearest tree and laughs because of wet. John is nervous because he decided after one week from his parent's approval; he will propose Sarah to become his wife, he takes a deep breath and holds her hand. Apparently, today is not his lucky day since it's raining but from the worst moment he decides, he can't wait any more… _

"_Sarah, I need to tell you something"_

"_Me too John and its important, I really need to tell you this"_

_He says "Okay, tell me what it is"_

_She steps back and guilty face forms in her face, he wonders what Sarah hides from him throughout the five years they met. _

"_I would've told you earlier but I'm scared it will scare you"_

_John reaches her and cups her face then kisses her "Whatever happens after this, I will always love you"_

_Sarah smiles and takes a few steps back, she sprouts her wings and he is shock the first time he sees it. He looks at her with confusion, wondering what is going on, is he hallucinating?_

"_I am not what you think John, I am an angel"_

_She looks down and John just standing there without any words can come out from his mouth. _

"_If you regret this decision John, you can leave me now while you can"_

_After a while, John walks towards her and kiss her forehead. He hugs her tight and brushes her hair to calm her down._

"_Didn't I say earlier Sarah, whatever happens I will always love you? I think it's my time to tell you something."_

_The winds slowly blow in their way and it still raining, John needs to make this perfect and become the most memorable thing in their life. He turns around and begins his word._

"_I offer you my hand, my heart, and a share of all my possessions." He said and then he continues_

"_You play a farce, which I merely laugh at, I ask you to pass through life at my side-to be my second self and best earthly companion. For that fate you have already made your choice, and must abide by it." _

_A waft of wind came sweeping down their face, the sounds of rain accompanies them. He sits quiet, looking at her gently and seriously. Some time passed before he spoke; John turns to her and at last said._

"_Come to my side, Sarah, I summons you as my wife: it is you only I intend to marry._ _I like you more than any other woman I've ever met. I've never even thought about spending my life with one woman until now. I want to live with you, take care of you, grows old with you. I want to sleep with you in my arms every night for the rest of my life. I want to see your belly swell with my child - a son or daughter with mop of our love. I want you for my wife" _

_Sarah becomes silent and tears falling down from her beautiful face, he needs to make this right. John rose, and with a stride reached her. _

"_My bride is here," he said, again drawing Sarah to him, "because my equal is here, and my likeness. Sarah, will you marry me?"_

_She instantly bursts in tear and covers her face when she heard the last words; he takes out the ring and kneels in front of her. _

"_Yes, yes!"_

_She hugs him and crying in his shoulder, they're kiss to seal their love. Though the rain keeps pouring hard in that day but their unison of love finally becomes real, he wears the ring on her finger. John would've never been grateful than this. _

John stops and Stiles seems preoccupied with the story, he makes a sound and Stiles quickly snaps out of it.

"I think it's a wrap for today son, we need some rest"

Stiles quickly take the plates and wash it using the water they took from the river early that morning. He place them in the basket after he finished with it and opens his sleeping bag before he slides into it. What if dad leaves his mom that day? Will he ever be born? The eyes become heavier and Stiles sails into the dreamless night.

_Fallen Angel_

Today's training is intense than before because his father pushing him to his limitations and don't give him any chance to rest. He practice really hard and sparring with his dad but the old man has more experience than him. Stiles notice one things, it seems his ADHD problem fades away because he can concentrates. That night, they eat the tin food and his minds keep floating around the air.

"What are you thinking son?"

He stops his spoon and places his plate on his thighs "Can I ask you one question dad?"

"What is it?"

He doesn't want to do this but his curiosity really bugs him out.

"How does mom died? I am sorry but I got a feeling there is something more than a sickness."

He looks at Stiles then sighs "Stiles, I still didn't tell you the real reason I bring you here right?"

Stiles shake his head "I don't really know besides the wings"

"Then let me tell you why"

_Fallen Angel_

_3 years of marriage, John and Sarah had a very normal life and they're happy. He works as the assistant in the police station at the town while Sarah teaching kids in school, every night she will cook something new to him and wherever he had a night shift she will bring food to the police station. John's life has never been this good until now, one day Sarah comes up to him and with a tear of joy._

"_Honey, I have a surprise for you"_

"_What is the surprise, my dear?"_

_She takes out a piece of paper and gives it to him; he immediately checks it and he had the widest smile on his life. He hugs her and laughs, a tear of joyfulness suddenly falls and he kisses her with full of love._

"_Congratulations John, you're going to be a dad" she chuckles and firmly kisses his cheek._

"_This is the best day of my life" he smiles and rubs his wife faces with his hand._

_When his mother heard the news, she cries with happiness and excited to watch her grandson, during Sarah pregnancy his mom won't let Sarah to do anything because she's afraid if something to her. Meanwhile, he starts to look for some toys and clothes for his future son. Sarah sometimes get mad at him because he spends too much money but he doesn't care, this is all for his love to the child they will raise together. However, his happy life is too good to be true…_

_That winter is the saddest thing happens in his event of his life, after his father passed away now it's his mother to join her beloved. They made a funeral for her and when he looks his mom face in the face, she was so peaceful and it kind of relieved his aches heart by knowing that his parents finally together in a better place._

"_I hope you and dad have a happy life there" he whisper to her and says his last goodbye._

_Sarah holds his hand to gives him strength and rubs his back, he squeeze Sarah's hand when they bury the coffin. After it finish, John still standing there with his wife, and they stays there for another hour, before they gone home._

"Life was good at that time, we continues our daily routine and we're expecting you with patience. Your mother totally cares for you and she always talks to you while rubbing her own belly wherever she has time." John remembers one time when Sarah talks to Stiles and laughs when she tells him about their funny story. She was in 6 months pregnancy…

"_He's sometimes to naïve for his own good but will anything for you Genim, I believes he become the overprotective dad when you're born."_

_John sits beside her and lets her lean on his shoulder, they enjoys that summer day and wish they could stay like this forever. Though the wish can't be fulfilled but he still has hopes to it, their life is perfect until when that one day will change their life._

_When two men knock on their door, Sarah had a bad feeling about it. John does his usual expression and calmly opens the door._

"_Can I help you gentlemen?"_

"_We're here to find a woman name Sarah Stilinski, is she here now?" the men in the black suits ask._

_John immediately turns into defensive mode "I am her husband, what do you want from?"_

_The men look at each other and finally answers his questions "Your unborn child"_

_He quickly closes the doors when the men barges in through their house, John tells Sarah to hide somewhere while he finds the shotgun. They turn into a creäture he never seen before and he shoots them as soon he got the weapon. The creäture shrieks and turns into a goo when it dies and he doesn't realize when the other one tries to attack him, Sarah got out from the room and use her power to stop it. She sits on the floor with frightening eyes and John focus on the baby._

"_Is the baby okay?"_

_She rubs her belly "He is fine, don't worry" _

"_What is that and why it wants our child?" he questions her, he never meet any those kind of animals before. _

"_They finally find me, this is terrible"_

_John shakes his wife shoulders, searching for an answer "Explain to me, my dear"_

_She told him the story, how she goes to the earth realm and falling in love with him even though it's wrong. There's a myth that when an angel got together with a human, their child will have the power to rid of the darkness from this world. _

"_So they're want to kill our unborn child, is that right?"_

_She slowly nods to the question and cry "This is my fault that you're got involves, I am sorry John."_

_He needs to take a deep breath to accept this new information but he clearly doesn't want his lovely wife to cry especially when she is carrying their child._

"_Honey, you're not alone in this and we can deal with this if we're having each other. We need to clean this mess and didn't I tell you that we need to buy things for our future child?"_

_She stops crying and holds his hand "I love you John"_

_He could only smiles "I love you too, my lovely wife"_

_From that day, he promises to protect his family with his life. No one can touch his precious persons in this world until the last breath. He was anxious when Sarah finally delivers their baby four months later; he is in the hospital with the doctor in the operating room, she sweats a lot and he calms her down by kissing her head and tell she is the most amazing person he ever had in his life time._

"_Just a little push honey, you can do it"_

_With a few push, a cry can be heard from the room. John gets to see his first child and the nurse gives him an opportunity to hold the little boy. He nudge at the little hand and kiss the rosy cheeks as he looks at him with awe, he then gives him to Sarah and watches the bond of their family become stronger._

"_Genim, welcome to this world and we're going to raise you with love and happiness" she whispers to the baby._

_Today their son, Genim Stilinski brought to this world. The little boy with amber eyes and with their features, a product of their love, he cannot ask more than this. Their family is complete and he is contained when he watches the mommy and the baby laughs and play, he hugs them and cherishes this moment. _

"The day you're born, your mother lose most of her power and it goes down to you."

"She becomes human?"

"Kind of, she gives up all of it because she wants to live with me and you Stiles. You probably didn't remember but she gave you her love and I honestly jealous, your become the number one priority in her life"

He stops for a few moments because the next part is the most difficult one, he gazes into the sky and wish to rely the strength to continue the story…

"I did tell you right when the two creatures attacks us while your mom is pregnant with you?"

Stiles nod his head and keep focusing. "You just told me that, why?"

He takes a deep breath "Because this is the hardest part"

_When Stiles turn into two years old, the dark forces comes back to haunt their life. They have to move every time they come to them, trying to take Stiles away but he won't let them. For four full years, the life they had is hard and constantly running away from it. John learns how to defeat the monster each time they confronts one. Even though in the wild madness, they still have time for Stiles and care him with love. One day, the man with black cloaks comes with them when they stay in the Beacon Hills and John can't defeat him because he is too strong. Sarah put Stiles behind her back and holding a knife._

"_Get away from here Sarah; you need to make sure Stiles is safe!"_

"_I only need the child John, give him to me" the man gives out his hand._

_He taunts "You'll never have my son! Over my dead body!"_

_The man laughs in a wicked way and mocking look "Very well, I shall kill you first"_

_He sprints forward to kill John and ready to stabs him but something happen, Sarah stands in front him and takes the stab. She coughs blood and the man pulls out the sword._

"_Pathetic fools, you betray your own kind because of this mere human?!"_

_She smiles "This human is my husband and I already promise to protects them from you"_

_She uses the last resort by saying something and suddenly there is a white light between them, it's too bright and John can't see anything. He hears a scream comes out from the man and slowly disappears from his eyes but it ends with tragic event, he sees his lovely wife lies on the ground covered with her bloods. He immediately stands up and reaches her, place her head on his lap._

"_Sarah doesn't leave me. We promise to fight this together"_

_She tries to smile and hand place on his face "I am sorry John; I can't be with you anymore. He is under you care now"_

_He cries and tears falling down on her face "We vowed Sarah; we will lives in this world together."_

"_Genim is your responsibility now John, you're the only hope he lefts. He will fulfill his destiny when he becomes 18 years old, until that days come please keep this secrets from him" she coughs and more bloods come out._

"_Honey, I need to take you to the hospital. The doctor can saves you"_

"_There is no need John, my time is coming. I love you and my love will protect the both of you"_

_The little Stiles come forward and look at her mom "Mommy"_

_She is holding her tears and pats the boy's head "Be good to daddy okay Genim? Mommy has to go somewhere else."_

_The boy is still innocence and naïve "Where are you going mommy? Why can't you take us?"_

"_I am sorry Genim, there are things you still need to do and take care of daddy for me okay? One more thing..." She takes out the ring and places the ring in his husband hand._

"_I can't be the good wife for you John; you're the most beautiful person I've ever met. I really want to see the grass field with you in the summer days with Stiles but this is the end for me"_

_She leans up and kisses him one last time, he kisses her back but there is no more life in her body. He screams like a mad man but there is nothing he can do to bring his wife back. Stiles cry and hug John without knowing the real reason; John gives a chaste kiss on the boy's head and his wife on her lap. A part of him already gone and he need to deal with this alone now, he looks at his son. The ground of the Beacon Hills is sorrowful with the death of the loveliest person in the world of heaven and earth; he vows he will take revenge on that mysterious man._

_Fallen Angel_

"That's the story Stiles, the end…"

Stiles doesn't realize tears already falls on his face, he stands up and goes towards the sheriff. He hugs him really tight and cry.

"I never know the sacrifice you and mom made for me throughout the years dad, I am apologize if I have done anything wrong to you"

The sheriff sighs and hugs him back while rubbing his back to soothes him "It doesn't matter Stiles, I already forgives you."

The father and that young man keep hugging until one time, Stiles release from the embrace and ask him one last question.

"If you and mom had fought all those monsters that means…"

He quickly "Yes Stiles, I already know what Derek Hale is from the moment I saw him. You don't need to kept that secrets anymore because I know you care for him"

He looks away "Even though I care for them but they don't appreciates me like you do dad"

His dad smiles "You the most important thing in our life, your my first priority"

He looks at the watch and it indicates 12:35 pm "I think we have to go to sleep dad, it's already late"

"Yeah you right, let's sleep and prepares for tomorrow training"

_~The next day~ _

Stiles relaxes his mind and takes out his wings out, if he can do this then his real journey will begin. He thinks about the story about his parents and just let it go, he starts to moves his wings and he slowly floating on the air.

'That's it Stiles, just a bit more"

He slowly grows his distance from the ground and the next think he knows, he is actually flying on mid-air.

"This is awesome!"

He flying around the grass field and happy because he can finally fly, 20 minutes later he comes back to his dad. He laughs with happiness and his dad pats his shoulder.

"You did a great job son"

He smiles "It doesn't going to work without you and mom"

"Mom?"

"You and mom gives me a new reason to live dad, I thank you for that"

Stiles knows he can't never repay the sacrifices his parent made for him, the only thing he can do is to fights along with the destiny and finish what his mother already did.

"Are you ready for the real challenge Stiles?"

His gaze change into determinations "Yes, I am ready"

He is destined to fights the evil and with that reason alone, Stiles will never give up until it's gone from this world. for the safety of the world and for the pure love of the man and a woman who brought him to the world.

That memory of love will stay until the end of his life…

TBC

Haha, I finally manage to finish with this one. I know, my love story kinda sucks but I hope you can accept I and it also need to be done. I really appreciate reviews and kudos from you guys, I will take any critics to improve myself. I still need to correct some grammar mistakes though but TTYL for now, see you later!


End file.
